


Of Wolf and Man

by sevsgirl72



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevsgirl72/pseuds/sevsgirl72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe looks back on his choice to become Nick's ally and not just occasional sniffer dog and encyclopedia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolf and Man

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Grimm recently and am just up to "Of Mice and Men", ep 1x09. I wrote this quickly after seeing it. I'm absolutely mesmerized by Monroe so this is just a kind of character sketch based on those first 9 eps. I think he is such a great complex character. I love the relationship between Nick and Monroe, it is wonderfully scripted and there is such a deep need for each other on both sides and this is kind of my way of working that out. Please no spoilers for later eps. I really have no idea what happens.
> 
> Some dialogue taken directly from episode 9.
> 
> Also, Unbeta'd - all mistakes are my own.

 

Monroe had been contented with his life before he met Nick. He had his strict regiment of pilates, vegetarian food, good wine, beer and his clocks. The clocks were the thing that had truly converted him - they helped him much more than he’d care to admit. There was something calming about the subtle and minute gears. Everything had to be perfect and exact. It took all parts of his being, body and mind, to fix each clock. Everything he needed to keep himself from being the animal that he had been and stay the man he had become.

As wonderfully calm as this new life was, it was really only easy at home. In his house everything was under his control. Outside, among humans, all their noises and smells, and the bustle of society it was much harder. It meant that Monroe didn’t go out much, only when absolutely necessary and for a long time, he did perfectly well. That had started to change in the months before his destined meeting with the Grimm, with Nick. In those months Monroe found something happening - he was getting bored.

The same routine each and every day at home was starting to make him restless. Though he kept his cool, it was only getting harder each day. It was even worse when he wasn’t surrounded by the dark wood and clocks of his home; out at the stores or for a walk, he found that he couldn’t hold back as well as he had been.

Just before he’d met Nick, Monroe could remember getting stuck outside a CVS one night staring at their red signage. Its casting red hue reflected on everyone walking in and out. He was the wolf in sheeps clothing, just on the cusp of fanging out, and waiting for that one human to break from the herd. Thankfully, he caught none on their own, but he stood for a long while mesmerized by the hum of the lights and the red that colored his vision and echoed every heartbeat he heard. Monroe knew it would be like this eventually. He knew that at best he was only keeping himself at bay. True reform wasn’t possible, not forever.

Then a few days later Nick tackled him.

As far as first meetings go, being slammed into your own stairs by a newbie Grimm is not a great base for friendship, but theirs was never going to be a usual one.

In that moment, Monroe’s body was yelling at him to fang out, show this Grimm whose territory he was in, but he didn’t. He let the Grimm handcuff him, shove him into a police car when they showed up. Monroe let the carefully crafted man that he was bear the brunt of Nick’s mistake and forget that there was a Grimm and a Blutbad involved.

When Monroe finds himself being beaten up by reapers a few months later, as a message to Nick, he knows that he is at a crossroads. Either he can go back to his life the way it was until the Grimm is forced to smash down his door and do what needs to be done or continue letting Nick in for beer and his knowledge of the Wesen world.

After he’d called Nick to tell him about the message, Monroe thought about what his adventures with the Grimm had actually given him other than cuts and bruises. Nick had asked him to let his Blutbad side out to find two lost girls, and he did so without hesitation. At first it felt like a way to force Nick to kill him like any self-respecting Grimm should have done. His Blutbad side didn’t seem to mind. Monroe found that he hadn’t been as restless, easily settling down to his clock work, or Grimm work, and easily getting to the shops and back without even a thought of hunting. Nick had given him, both sides of him, a greater purpose.

When Nick did finally show up, the concern he saw in the man’s eyes was everything he needed to make his choice, but really he had no other option.

“ _What I’m doing with you is definitely messing with the status quo_.”

“ _I’m not asking for your help ever again_.” Nick said with determination, but not enough to show Monroe that he was basically helpless without him.

“ _Screw that! I’ve never been a status quo type of guy_.”

As a Blutbad the status quo had been blood, death and pack. He had removed each from himself, but it was this partnership with Nick that was going to be the only way to keep it that way.

He would never let Nick down.

 


End file.
